Fear Through My Eyes
by ImprintedVamp
Summary: What will Seth, the werewolf, do when his Anya is turned into a vampire? Will the hate against Werewolf and vampire end? or will Their love turn into a full out war? More Chapters to come...
1. Bitten

**Warmth**

Chpt. 1

I slowly stepped through the broken down branches and tiny puddles of dried up water. Seth's bristled fur ran against my wrist as he ran in circles around me.

"Come on Seth, I know you want to" I called to him, watching his worry glance.

"Go hunt, I'll be fine" I reassured him quietly. Ever since the day he imprinted, he hasn't left my side, sometimes like a guardian angel but others like an over protected boyfriend. Still without him my life would be a never ending black hole, the day our eyes locked was the day I fell into his trap and fell in love. His eyes went back and forth from my face to the shadowed forest. He let out a tiny whine and sprinted towards a herd of deer.

I stepped over a broken tree climbing to a huge rock leaning against the ground. I slouched down on the flat surface letting out an exhausted sigh. I calmed easily following the slow wind with my eyes. Anytime there is time to waste I begin to think, maybe too much. Seth was meant to be my protector; somehow I don't see him like that. Suddenly a crackling sound came from the trees behind me. I looked cautiously over my shoulder. I shrugged the thought away and turned back, humming a familiar tone.

I was instantaneously shoved on to the ground as bitter fingers gripped on to my arm. I rapidly looked up finding something only described in a fairytale. His pale skin covered his body, black crystals in his eyes and his jet black hair swaying with the wind.

So wrapped up in his beauty I forgot the danger he presented before me. He inhaled my scent as I looked in horror at his face.

"I'll make this quick, I don't like to play with my food," he whispered

"Finally Isaac learned some manners" a faint voice commented. A Tall slender women appeared from the tree, long flowing dark curls. Same eyes, same skin as Isaac.

I stared as he knelt down a smirk slowly appearing on his face. He took my arm in his hands and started inhaling. I let out a tiny shriek but no sound came out. I pulled my arm from his bitter hands and backed up until I hit the bark of a tree.

"Hmmm…I love the ones who run" he whispered. Before I could even blink he had held of my arm. What is he doing? How did I become the food?

He lunged his teeth into my skin as I let out a loud shriek. A fire began to burn on my arm; everything became a blur as I let out every scream inside. Something leaped onto the man, a sandy colored dog, Seth? Suddenly 5 more came chasing the man through the forest.

"THE FIRE," I exclaimed, why wasn't anyone paying attention to the flames? "PUT IT OUT…THE FIRE" I whipped my head around watching as the women escaped into the forest, no one paying attention. A piercing pain came up my body as I lay limp on the floor. Seth put his muzzle on my leg weighing it down letting out tiny whines.

"I got her, Seth," a smooth voice muttered. I looked slightly over finding another man pulling me from the ground.

"The...f..ire" I muttered. He had the same cold hands but a slight difference from the other. His eyes had a light color, something like butterscotch. Still he looked as if he was modeling for a hair gel ad with his blond hair. He held my wounded arm in his hands.

"It's too deep, sorry" he whispered. Was I dieing? Of Corse I was, I was dieing.

I tried to hold on, I tried not to slip into unconsciousness, and I tried. He held me close to his chest ignoring my screams as it spread farther and farther along my body. I could have sworn we were flying, it felt like the day Seth ran through the forest with me on his back. Days had past with me in an empty room lying on the mattress, screaming. How could just one bite cause me so much pain? Why, why did he bite…me? Suddenly I stopped screaming, the pain had died down I couldn't feel it anymore. I could hear the faint splash of water outside and the galloping of deer. What happened to me? Murmurs began to become clear out the door, one in particular.

"How could this happen! I was supposed to protect Ann from these...these LEECHES!" a voice cried.

"It's not your fault Seth, they were waiting for you to leave" a softer voice whispered.

"Exactly, I left her I wasn't supposed to leave her! I'm a horrible protector, HORRIBLE!" Seth whined again.

I felt my self leap out of the bed to comfort him; somehow I glided towards the door more elegantly then usual. I touched the door knob when something burned in my throat. A lump began to form inside my throat. I put my hand near the burning, when I noticed my cold hands, almost like the man who saved me, and the man who tried to kill me.

What had I become? What monster did he turn me into?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HeeHee...SO? please review, Sorry that it's not very long......It's my first story on here!

Thnx...I really will appreciate every comment and helpful criticism!


	2. Meet The Cullens

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight……*sigh*……**

**Chpta 2 – Meet the Cullens**

I twisted the door knob slowly opening the door with a screech. I stood watching Seth lean against the wall his hair overlapping his eyes.

Seth, I remembered.

One of the only thing's I couldn't forgot, somehow everything else disappeared.

I watched as he let out heavy breaths, remembering the other part of him that was covered in sandy fur.

The other man stood a foot away from him staring at me with a tiny grin.

"Hello Anya, I'm Carlisle" he whispered shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I muttered, trying not to look directly at him.

I moved my head towards Seth, noticing the look of horror he had on his face as he stared at me, still his eyes never met mine.

"Carlisle, she doesn't know" he hummed under his hair.

"You haven't told her?" he answered back. Seth shook his head looking up at him.

"Well then, I believe this would be the time" Carlisle glided out of the hallway, out of sight. I took his place and sat on the floor against the wall wrapping my knees in my grasp.

"Anya" he whispered letting out a tiny sigh. "Anya, why do you believe we call ourselves the protectors?" he said not taking his eyes off the floor.

"To protect people from harm" I said smoothly

"Protect from what kind of harm?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, what kind of question was that?

"Protect from other creature's, like….vampires" Some kind of aroma filled the room, making me scrunch my nose. But I still giggled at his cruel joke.

"Vampires? Ha, right"

"I'm not joking Ann, this is serious"

"What? Yeah right" I snickered

"You believe in werewolf, don't you? You think were the only…..monsters" He paused, breaking his voice. He said it so seriously. I pondered being a vampire in my head as I searched for all those Horror Movies I watched. I couldn't find those memories or any other small details of my past life.

"What about the…drinking blood thing?" I asked.

"Yes, they….you do, and that's just Hollywood's perspective. You know, fangs, sunlight, capes." He blurted out the sentence.

I looked down the hallway where I pictured that sweet Carlisle. I couldn't imagine him drinking a human's blood, and I didn't try.

"No, don't worry," he reassured me as he looked at my stare. "The Cullen's only drink animal blood."

Wait, Cullen's? There's more then one?

"Cullen's?" I whispered, stretching out the s.

"Yes, They're somewhat…. nice, come on let me show you" He grabbed my hand lightly, shivering at my sudden bitterness. All of a sudden he pushed me towards his chest, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm sorry" he muttered into my hair squeezing me tighter. I felt so warm in his hold, one that can't come even from the hottest of days. I widely grinned like an idiot as he and I strolled down the hallway towards the spiral stairs.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs watching everyone's tiny movement. A muscular boy with breathtaking curls sat on the couch anticipating the televisions next turn.

Carlisle and a small slender woman stood in the kitchen grinning into each other's eyes. She was so beautiful with her caramel hair and heart shaped face. I noticed the refrigerator placed against the wall. I thought of everything possibly in there, maybe even buckets of fresh red blood.

Seth held my waist pushing me towards the middle of the room. "Ah right," I heard Carlisle whisper looking at me. "Anya, this is my love, Esme" he showed me the way with his hands standing with Esme by his side. "Esme, this is Anya, Seth's girl"

She smiled slightly at me putting out her arm.

"It's very nice to meet you" she hummed.

"Thank you it's nice to meet you too" I stated back. I gazed into her eyes for a short while and I was dropped into a hall of dark shadows. Esme was standing in the center of all the mayhem as I watched her sob into her hands, no real tears coming out. I looked around nothing was going on, when I noticed a limp body next to her, Carlisle. I shuddered to find my hand still in Esme's grip as if noting happened. I look wide-eyed at her grasp.

_What the hell?_

A gust of wind hit the base of my neck as I turned forward to see the reason. A pixie-cut girl, not taller then 4"10 stood in front of me with a huge smirk planted on her face. She gracefully stopped in front of me. I took a short step back, shocked by her sudden friendliness. I could hear Seth's faint chuckling in the background, a sound I love to hear.

"Anya this is Alice, the pixie" Seth said letting go of my waist. Alice shot a glare his way, slapping him on the shoulder only making him laugh even more.

"Pretty strong for a pixie" he stated.

"Pretty wimpy for a werewolf, hey Anya!" she replied in one breath, already hugging me.

"Hello Alice" I let out as she let go of her grasp. She looked slightly at Carlisle with a sudden look of failure.

"Sorry that I didn't see her comin, I blame Seth" she whispered.

"It's quit alright, Alice" Carlisle reassured her. My face was full of confusion. Of Corse I had no clue of the conversation they were having.

"She can see the future, like a psycho." Seth muttered into my ear. She can see the future? Why didn't she see _me _coming? Wait…She can see the future? Wow.

"Not psycho! A psychic" Alice snapped. She must have incredible hearing, if she could hear that.

"Same thing" He whispered looking the other way. Out of no where a tall lean guy stood behind Alice holding her shoulders in place.

"Calm down, we don't want to start a fight here" he snickered. I noticed his honey blond hair and the muscles under his blue sweater. A feeling spread through me something the total opposite of what I was feeling before. Serene.

"Sorry Anya" she muttered sincerely, looking up from her eyelashes. Her liquid topaz eyes quite like Carlisle's and Esme's glistened and the dark hallway I appeared in before came in sight.

This time Alice stood in the center wide eyes and a statue – like posture. I tried to speak, blurt out words but no sound came out. The blond haired boy stood with her, holding her hand. The way they looked at each other was so special like someone you'd die for was standing right next to you. A dark tinted cloud appeared above her head she was seeing a vision. The vision was of the guy walking through the hallway opening the door and walking through. Alice smiled, ending her simple vision. She let go of his pale hand and nodded. He nodded back heading down the hallway like her vision. He was 5 inches away from the door when 3 black cloaks floated towards him caging him in. I low shriek echoed around the walls. I could see Alice; she fell to her knees, gripping the floor. The cloaks slowly disappeared leaving only a pile of black ashes. I blinked heavily, now staring into Alice's unchanged eyes.

My knees began to shake and a surge of lightning shot through my spine. I felt fear and hate flow through me. That's when the blond bombshell stiffened and balled his fists, hanging them to the side.

"Anya? Are you…okay?" I veered my head towards Alice and felt her curious look on my face.

"Fi..nn...e" I stuttered quietly. Suddenly warm hands gripped my waist again. I didn't know what he was doing until my ankles started to shake. He was holding me, so I wouldn't fall.

"Hmm..." Carlisle hummed from behind; I thoughtful look on his face. "Well this is Jasper, Alice's husband"

"Nice to meet you" I quietly muttered, looking at my feet. Nothing was processing through my head, but I still tried to think about it. Jasper, the man in front of me, Alice's husband, the man in the hallway, just a pile of ashes…dead. I shivered slightly against Seth's arm, finally looking up.

"Same" he said just a soft murmur escaped from his lips. I tried not to stare at his eyes but I couldn't help it. His were different, darker.

They were just like never ending black holes. That's when I appeared in a room, again. What was happening? Why was I seeing all these people in their misery? Am I seeing the future like Alice? Oh I hope not.

Something changed, the room become lighter and more happily tinted. Jasper of course was standing there arms around Alice's shoulder. They laughed with each other happily talking. They had the same features: pale skin, topaz eyes, and statue looking posture. Finally I found a happy vision. That's until I blinked, damn me and my blinking. Jasper stood stiff hands to his side starring at Alice with the same features as before, except his eyes became black. Alice also changed, immensely. Her skin took on a tan tone and her eyes were hazel, some how her hair was a bit less spiky. Suddenly Alice multiplied. There we're thousands of Alices all around. Jasper closed his eyes tightly and held his breath. A snarl broke through his lips and he stood in a crouch position towards the main Alice. I blinked now tighter then before. Jasper crouched down on his feet blood dripping from his hands. His shirt was stained all around with red spots; you'd think it was red to begin with. Then I noticed Alice, at least I think it was her. She lay on the floor eyes closed in front of her husband. Her body was limp, bloodless, just a skeleton and some skin. I looked around and found every Alice limp, bloodless, dead around the room. Jasper snapped his head up; his red eyes shot me back 2 feet, collapsing onto the floor.

"ANYA!" a husky voice shrieked. I opened my eyes only seeing a blurred figure over me. I felt the floor under me, warm compared to my artic skin.

"Anya?" 3 voices sang in unison. Seth's sweaty hands lifted my back, taking me to my feet. I starred at Jasper with horror flashing through my expression. His face immediately fell and he held his grip on to Alice's shoulder tighter. I'm not sure but so far I think the guy is bipolar **(a/n Ha, sorry had to say it)** or he just might be psycho.

"Sorry, I h...hh...ave to go" Jasper stuttered leaving in a millisecond.

Alice watched him leave and shook her head in apology.

"Sorry, but I must too, nice to meet you again Anya" she glided through the living room screaming something faintly, which I heard as if she was right in front of me.

"Maybe we could go shopping soon, I have credit cards!" she laughed

"That was fairly odd" Carlisle commented walking to my side.

I nodded in agreement and let out a tiny sigh. His eyes narrowed as he watched Jasper and Alice walk away.

"To tell you in advance Jasper also has a special gift" He claimed.

"Really…" I trailed off staring at were Jasper use to be.

"He can feel people's emotions and change them to want he wants your emotions to be". He explained. Well that explains things, kind of.

"You ok, Ann?" Seth mumbled.

"Mhmm" I lied blinking my eyes excessively.

"Edward and Bella are with Renesmee in the cottage, you'll meet with them shortly." Carlisle explained moving back to Esme's side.

"Oh come on! You so could have caught that!" The slightly curly boy barked towards the television.

"Emmett, please keep your comments to yourself" Esme whispered to her son. Seth's lips quivered as he held back a laugh.

"Right, sorry" He moaned, his hands balled into fists. He looks as if he would punch the TV right this second.

"Before you meet the others, Emmett and I will show you how to hunt" Carlisle glided to the door, waiting for Emmett to stand up.

"Hunt?" I gulped.

"Yes, you must be terribly thirsty." He noted. The burning in my throat suddenly became known.

"I'm going too" His husky voice ordered.

"If you must" Carlisle replied. "Emmett, please revert your eyes from the television screen" He urged.

"One sec, DUDE!" He erupted again at the television. "Even Rosalie could have made that move! Come on!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" A voice chimed from upstairs. I veered my eyes to a gorgeous girl standing at the very top of the stairs. Her wavy blond hair hung just after her shoulders. She could make every girl in the room's self esteem drop. She was pretty tall and not very bubbly looking like Alice.

"Nothing Rose" he stated. She gracefully walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. She twisted her head to me and just glared.

Carlisle pushed the door open stepping outside. "Emmet" He mumbled one last time.

Emmett let out a low moan and ended up by Carlisle's side. I let out the breath I was holding and something inside me ripped through. I bared my teeth and felt myself soaring through the door, shocked looks burning my back.

A delicious scent filled the air when I felt myself pounce on a heavy object. I sunk my teeth into the flesh and began to feed. The thick liquid filled my body and I couldn't stop. His eyes looked at me in pain and slowly closed as he took his last breath. My hands were stained and my shirt was ripped. My mouth was filled with the taste of blood and I liked it. The body under me slowly became a lifeless pile of bones.

**A/N – Cliffy (kinda)…..So do you like it? It took me like a week to write! I didn't get many reviews…only one *Tear* but I still wrote it! Now some things might not make sense but that's why you have to read on!**

**So I will Post the next chpta in like a week or so…?**

**(The time is somewhere after Breaking Dawn, when Seth is like 17 and Renesmee still looks young enough to hold….)**


End file.
